New Academy
by RaidentheWind
Summary: A new year has begun in Duel Academy. Join some of the school's students through their school life. What adventures await them? You have to read on to find out. *Warning: Original Characters and 5Ds cards used.*


New Academy

Chapter 1: Orientation

A/N: A few things I should mention about the way I wrote this…

Characters like Darren speak in slang and the way I write the dialogue is NEVER a typo. If I make a legitimate mistake, I'll fix it, but don't assume something is wrong because it doesn't look right.

When a monster is summoned, I put its stats in parenthesis. The way I do it is like this… (Attack/Defense/Monster Level/Special Card Type). Special Card Type is something like Tuner, Union, Toon, Fusion, Synchro, etc. I also put the monster's current mode in bold letters so you know for sure whether it's in Attack or Defense.

For convenience sake, I'll put field stats up at the start of each turn. I'll write the life points and what's currently on the field. I will NOT say how many cards are in each player's hand since that will rarely matter.

All characters in this series are original characters created myself and my friends. NO existing Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, or 5Ds will ever appear in this series even for cameos.

These chapters are set in Duel Academy, which is why I put it in the Yugioh GX section, but know that Synchro monsters and 5Ds cards WILL be used. I will also use cards that have only appeared in the animes RARELY but I will mostly be following the TCG or American card list.

With these things in mind, please enjoy my first fan fiction on this site.

*************************************************************************************

On a remote island in the middle of the ocean south of Japan, the world's first school dedicated to promote Duel Monsters, Duel Academy, was beginning its freshmen orientation. The card game Duel Monsters had gone from a simple children's card game to an all out sport. Because of this, boarding schools were created which included (but aren't limited to) classes on the different cards, strategies, and rules involving the game. Duel Academy was the first of these, and is still considered the top of its field.

Inside the auditorium, students new to the Academy listened as the Chancellor, or head of the school, gave them their orientation speech. He was known as Chancellor Kaname, a fairly postured man of 35 with black hair down to his neck. He had an almost intimidating facial expression on his hairless face and he was wearing a dark red regulation Academy coat which was buttoned so it was all that could be seen as the podium hid his lower body. "As you walk through these halls, remember the duelists that came before you, and what you represent as you draw each card," the chancellor told them. "With that, I leave you to you dorms. Personalized instructions will now be given to you with your school uniforms. When you have yours, you can go to your dorm."

The chancellor read names off in no particular order. In short time, he announced, "Next, Eve Kurenai!" A girl with dark brown in pigtails stepped forward. Her eyes were closed as she walked forward until she reached the chancellor. When she did, she slowly revealed her amethyst colored eyes and quietly took a map, a sheet of directions, and a red jacket.

"Next, Leon Abarai!" At the call of that name, a boy stepped forward with black hair, medium length with three spikes; one to the side near the front, one on the opposite side of the first, and one that went just above the forehead. The back of his hair was also spiked, but the spikes were flowing down. He walked the Chancellor Kaname, his red eyes all but glaring as he moved forward. He took a map and directions as well, but his jacket was white with blue trim. Whispers could be heard that the jacket in question was only given to the elite duelists of each dorm.

As the names were called, a boy with brown, very spiky hair walked into the auditorium. He looked around with his hazel eyes and noticed the room was all but empty. "Guess I shoulda came by sooner," the boy said quietly to himself. A short, blonde haired boy walked up to him holding a red jacket in his arms.

"Did you just get here?" the blonde boy said. "You missed a lot. The whole thing's almost over. You'd better hope the chancellor doesn't find out."

As the brown haired boy was going to speak, Chancellor Kaname called out another name. "Darren Shurensei!" he called. "That's my cue," the boy said. "Looks like I'm right on time after all. Later!" Darren waved to the blonde haired boy as he rushed off, up to the chancellor. He reached his arms out for his things, but as he did a voice shouted out from the crowd.

"Don't give him that jacket!" the voice exclaimed out of the remaining students. It was a boy with dark blue, flowing hair and a yellow jacket with brown pants. "I saw that kid walk in not even a minute ago. He doesn't deserve to be here if he can't even be on time for orientation!"

The chancellor gave Darren a cold stare, and then looked at the other boy. "It **is** mandatory for all new students to attend the orientation on time," he said. Darren gulped, thinking this might be the end already. "You will settle this matter as duelists," Chancellor Kaname said sternly. "You will duel here and now. Miguel of Ra Yellow, if you defeat Darren Shurensei in a duel, then he will be denied entry to this school." The boy, Miguel, gave a smirk and nodded. He went into a backpack on the ground and pulled a duel disk from it. It was mostly white and compact. The center had a large blue button and it was almost completely round like an over sized watch. He placed it on his arm and an automated metal strap locked the device onto his right arm. Immediately after, two slots opened on the left and right sides and a flat surface with five slots meant for cards was revealed. Five slots under then, meant for cards to be inserted were visible to those behind Miguel.

Darren gave a confused looked and said, "It's no prob' for me, but I don't have a…" Before Darren could even finish the sentence, Chancellor Kaname held out his hand and held out a duel disk, similar in appearance to Miguel's. Darren grinned and took it; then he strapped it on as he turned to Miguel. He pointed at his opponent and said, "Alright, you want it, you got it! It's game time!"

Miguel shook his head and calmly said, "Calling it a game in a situation like this? This shouldn't take long with that attitude. I'll even give you the first move."

Turn 1

Darren: 4000LP

Miguel: 4000LP

"Sure thing, then I'll draw!" Darren called out after drawing his first five cards as all duelists did to begin duels. He drew a sixth card and looked at his hand, which began his first turn. "I'll play my Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense!" Darren placed a card sideways on his duel disk and an actual orange rodent with bolts sticking out of its back appeared as a holographic image in front of him. (800/**800**/LV2) "I'll lay a face down and call it a turn," Darren said as he set a card face down inside one of the lower slots, causing a large card to appear face down in front of him but behind his hedgehog.

Turn 2

Darren: 4000LP [Quillbolt Hedgehog/ 1 face down S/T]

Miguel: 4000LP

Since Darren declared the end of his turn, Miguel drew a card to begin his own turn. He looked at his six card hand, plotting Darren's demise. "If that's your best, you really don't belong here," Miguel said in a cocky tone as the remaining students in the auditorium were watching intently and others were starting to enter from hearing word of mouth about the duel. "This is a real opening move. I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" He slapped his card down on his duel disk right-side up and a metal snake-like dragon appeared. (**2100**/1600/LV5) "Hey, you need to sacrifice a weaker monster to play something that strong!" one kid wearing a red jacket yelled out from the growing audience. "Usually, yes," Miguel replied confidently. "Except, this monster has a special effect. Darren, since you had a monster on the field, and I didn't, I was able to Special Summon this monster without tributes. Also, since it was a Special Summoning, I can still Normal Summon a monster. I summon my Cyber Phoenix in attack mode!" A bird-like machine with four wings appeared next to the cybernetic dragon. (**1200**/1600/LV4)

_Two monsters in the first turn,_ Leon thought to himself as he watched the duel from the back of the crowd, already wearing his uniform jacket. _Interesting, but I wonder…_ His gaze went from Miguel to Darren as we watched with crossed arms.

"Now Cyber Phoenix, attack that rat!" Miguel yelled out, declaring his assault. As he did, the metal bird started flapping its four wings. It opened its mouth and sent a blazing tornado of fire from its mouth and directly at Darren's Quillbolt Hedgehog. The hedgehog was engulfed in flames before it shattered as Darren covered his face protectively. "You might've thought that weakling shielded your life points since it was in defense mode, but with it out of the way your wide open and I still have an attack left. Go Cyber Dragon, attack directly!"

Darren quickly pressed a button just above the card he set in his duel disk and said, "I don't think so! I had a trap, and it's time to spring it. My Magic Cylinder kicks in!" The crowd watched in awe as Darren seemed to turn the tables, but Miguel only grinned. As Darren's card flipped up, a large purple tube appeared in the way of Cyber Dragon's blast. Miguel's Cyber Phoenix let out a loud cry that echoed throughout the building and the tube shattered just in time for the metallic dragon's attack to engulf Darren in a bright light and cause him to lose 2100 of his 4000 life points.

"Nice try," Miguel said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "You might've had me if it wasn't for my Cyber Phoenix. It has a special effect too, and it protects Machines from Spell and Trap cards. The only monsters I have are Machines, so make your move, but don't think any of your Spells will help you."

Turn 3

Darren: 1900LP

Miguel: 4000LP [Cyber Dragon; Cyber Phoenix]

Darren drew his next card to begin his turn. He looked at it and grinned. "Check this out," Darren said in a happy, confident tone. "I'll play my Dark Resonator in attack mode!" As he slapped the card on the duel disk in excitement, a small, demonic-looking creature with a tuning fork in one hand and a small rod in the other hand appeared. (**1300**/300/LV3/Tuner) "This little guy's a Tuner monster, and that means I can use him and another of my monsters to do a Synchro Summoning and bring out a brand new monster."

"I know that," Miguel said in an annoyed tone. "Don't get so excited over summoning something like that. You don't have another monster to Synchro Summon anyway, so you just wasted your card."

"Guess again," Darren said as he pointed out and his orange hedgehog reappeared onto the field. "Quillbolt Hedgehog's got an effect too. When it's in my card Graveyard, I can summon it straight to the field if I've got a Tuner. Now that that's settled, I'll tune my Dark Resonator and my Quillbolt Hedgehog. A level 3 and a level 2 monster means I get a Level 5 Synchro!" Dark Resonator hit his tuning fork with his rod and started to glow. It disappeared and two large, green rings appeared. The surrounded the hedgehog and it was engulfed in a bright light. When the light dissipated, both monsters were gone, and a red haired woman wearing multi-colored robes of mostly blue, yellow and white with a staff as big as her in one hand and what seemed to be a shield in the other hand. "Meet, my Magical Android!" (**2400**/1700/LV5/Synchro)

Miguel's eye's widened slightly in disbelief as the crowd started cheering out loudly. It was as if they'd never seen a feet such at this before. Darren gave a grin as he pointed at Miguel's Cyber Phoenix. "Okay Magical Android, let's take out that Phoenix first! Attack!" As Darren finished his sentence, his creature raised her staff into the air. She waved it and a red ball of energy emerged, exploding on impact with Miguel's monster and causing him to lose 1200 of his life points.

"Since you attacked Cyber Phoenix, I get to draw a card!" Miguel said as he drew his card aggressively. His anger at the new situation was apparent. He never expected someone like this boy to be good enough to Synchro Summon or to put him in such a bind.

"In that case, I'll set a new face down and call it a turn," Darren said as he set a card behind Magical Android. "At the end of my turn, Magical Android's effect kicks in and gives me 600 life points for every Psychic monster I've got out. She's my only one, but that's still a good 600 for me." Darren's creature raised her staff up above her head and a wave of energy resonated from it. Darren's duel disk started to glow slightly as his life points were increase and it was now Miguel's turn.

Turn 4

Darren: 2500LP [Magical Android/1 face down S/T]

Miguel: 2600LP [Cyber Dragon]

Miguel grunted as he drew his card. He looked at it and his expression quickly turned into a confident grin. "You thought you had a chance, didn't you?" Miguel said in a confident, yet cold tone. "Now this duel is mine. I activate Polymerization!" A card appeared on the field behind Miguel's Cyber Dragon and a second Cyber Dragon soon appeared next to it. They started swirling together until there was a blinding light. When it disappeared, there was a large machine that appeared to have two metallic dragons as its heads. "My Polymerization card let me combine the Cyber Dragon I had with one that was in my hand. Meet your end by my Cyber Twin Dragon!" (**2800**/2100/LV8/Fusion) "And by the way, each of my dragon's head's gets a separate attack. That Magical Android doesn't stand a chance, and once it's gone I can finish your life points in the same turn."

"That guy's gone nuts!" The blonde boy Darren met earlier exclaimed. "He's taking things way too far, and that monster seems like overkill." Eve Kurenai blinked at the door of the auditorium. She turned and softly whispered, "This is over… That Miguel can't win."

Miguel raised his hand as a demented look was on his face. "I won't be humiliated by a reject like you! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack with the first head!" The head on the left side opened its mouth slowly as a lightning, light burst of power started to form. It jerked its head and fired a powerful blast that engulfed Magical Android and destroyed it, eliminating 400 of his remaining 2500 life points. "That was just the opening," Miguel continued with a dark smirk. "One head left. One more attack, and no monsters to save you. Cyber Twin Dragon, finish this with your second head!" As Miguel's beast prepared for one final strike, Darren waved his hand quickly and revealed his face down card.

"It's not over yet!" Darren called out. "I play Zoma the Spirit! It's a trap and a monster in one and it'll be defendin' my life points from your big bad dragon." A black skeleton-like creature emerged from the newly flipped card with its arms crossed defensively. (1800/**500**/LV4)

Miguel yelled out in frustration. "Damnit! Why won't you just accept your loss! Fine, I'll set a card face down and end my turn…" Miguel set a card down and it appeared behind the Cyber Twin Dragon as he took a breath to calm himself down.

"He didn't attack?" a voice could be heard saying in the background. _He couldn't attack,_ Leon thought, still watching from the shadows of the room. _Darren's Zoma the Spirit monster has an effect that would've ended the duel. When it's destroyed in battle, the opponent loses life points equal to the attack of the monster that beat it. Even Miguel knows he doesn't have that much to lose, but this match rides completely on the next turn…_

Turn 5

Darren: 2100LP [Zoma the Spirit (Considered a monster and a trap)]

Miguel: 2600LP [Cyber Twin Dragon/1 face down S/T]

Darren smiled and said, "Man, if this is how things go around here, then I definitely can't lose. Sorry pal, but I gotta end it here." Darren drew his card and jumped up. "Yeah, here we go! Get ready, cuz I'm bringin' out one of my heavy hitters!"

_You can't end it in this turn, so I've already won,_ Miguel thought to himself. His face did nothing to hide his confidence. _I have Metal Reflect Slime face down, a trap monster like yours, but it's a level 10 and I have Metamorphosis in my hand. I can use it to sacrifice my level 10 trap monster and summon my level 10 Fusion, Cyber End Dragon. It has more than enough power to end this no matter what you play, I'll show you for what you are, you reject!_

"I'll sacrifice my Zoma and bring out a new monster. Come on out, Majestic Mech – Goryu!" His skeleton monster disappeared quickly in sparkles as a large, white and gold dragon-like monster appeared from the ground and let out a thunderous roar. (**2900**/1800/LV8)

"A level 8 monster?!" Miguel exclaimed. "You can't! You only tribute one monster… You need two tributes for a monster that powerful!" He took a step back in shock as he saw the monster that was even stronger than his.

Darren scratched his head slightly and said in an almost confused tone, "Oh yeah that… See, my Goryu has a special effect. I can bring him out with one sacrifice if I want. If I do it, he's a one hit wonder and he goes to the graveyard at the end of the turn. Goryu, let's take his Cyber Twin down and out!" The dragon-like fairy whipped its extremely long, serpent-like tail around the Cyber Twin Dragon and ensnared it.

"Even if this works, this won't come close to ending the duel, and you'll be wide open!" Miguel yelled out as his dragon was at the mercy of Darren's Majestic Mech. "You can't win with a suicidal move like this!"

"That's what you think," Darren said as he showed Miguel a card in his hand. It was an angel with large white wings, holding his heart with both hands in the card picture. He sent it to the slot of his duel disk in the middle which was used as the card graveyard. "I've got one more trick up my sleeve. When I discarded that monster known as Honest, it gives a Light monster a power boost equal to the attack of whatever it's battling!" Majestic Mech – Goryu's white, metallic wings became more feathery and larger as his monster grew in strength. (2900+2800=**5700**) "Looks like I take this one."

Darren's monster pulled its doubled-headed cybernetic foe in and its body started to glow. Its tail squeezed the dragon until it shattered and Miguel's remaining life points went down to 0. The packed auditorium went crazy in excitement and cheer of the outcome as Miguel fell to his knees in disbelief at what happened. Chancellor Kaname stood up and raised up Darren hand and announced, "The winner of this duel is Darren Shurensei!"


End file.
